kaleriafandomcom-20200214-history
Teran Dax
|age=25 |eyes=None |hair=Black |medichlorian=12300 |skin=light Tan |cybernetics= |hidep= |timeline= Post-Legacy |titles=Jedi Knight |affiliations= * Formerly Jedi of the Twin Suns |ranks=Jedi Knight |education= |masters= * Alinia Xham * Lyrza Anips * Xan Qenadius |apprentices= * Vega Soleil |hands= |hidec= |world = SWRP/SL |player=Aidan Cambric |created= |hideo= |BG1=4040BF |BG2=8080BF }} Teran Dax is a Star Wars roleplay character. History ---Work in Progress --- Grew up on the Jedi Academy, after being handed over by a pair of Jedi's at young age. Become a Padawan to Alinia Xham at an early age and started training under her. His first years under Master Xham was like any other padawan, much studies, meditation and learning more about the force. They traveled around alot, and Teran got to see many places and learn many things with his friend and Master. Even tho he had some deep thoughts, many of his fellow students could at least remember their parents faces, but not Teran, he had no memories of them and thought often of them, which made him absent-minded at times, to his Master's annoyance. He did not even know who the Jedi's were that handed him over to the Academy. After much talk with Alinia about it, they both got to a point where Teran decided not to think more about it, since it could become a danger to seek too much into it, and Teran tries to live up to it, but can't help to think about his unknown parents and the Jedi's who delievered him every now and then. Many years later his Master was sent on a mission to Arkadia, but Teran was not allowed to follow her, so she put him on studying more while she was gone. During this travel Teran could feel how his Master just vanished, and he could no longer sense her in the Force. Fearing the worse he tried to localize her, but had no success in that. Returning to the Academy, now without a Master, Teran was in a bad position. Personality and traits Appearance Teran is a Young man that usually bears a kind, gentle smile. He keeps his black hair hanging down towards his shoulders and a blindfold that covers his eye sockets. His training over the years has helped towards a more muscular built. He is of average height for a humanoid male. ---Work in Progress --- General Characteristics ---Work in Progress --- Alignment ---Work in Progress --- Attributes * Strength: Medium * Dexterity: High * Constitution: High * Intelligence: Medium * Wisdom: High * Charisma: Medium Powers and abilities Lighsaber abilities * Shii-Cho * Soresu * Ataru * Niman Force powers * Force Push/pull * Force sight * Force Dash * Force jump * Telepathy * Breath Control * Force vision * Force barrier * Mind Trick * farseeing * Hibernation trance Languages * Galactic Basic - Fluent * Huttese - Fluent * Miralukese - Fluent * Binary - Fluent * Jawa - Fluent Other abilities He is an novice Pilot and mechanic Goals and Ambitions ---Work in Progress --- Romances and relationships ---Work in Progress --- Weapons and Equipment Vehicles ---Work in Progress ---